


The Other Promise

by eventidefalls



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Kingdom Hearts III Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eventidefalls/pseuds/eventidefalls
Summary: He'd do anything for her and she knows she'd do the same.





	The Other Promise

“You gave me a choice.”

 

At the mention of that, Namine lifts her head up to come face to face with Roxas. He stood in front of her, glowing in the splendour of the never-setting sun of Twilight Town. 

 

“I know what it feels like to be lied to and,” she paused for a moment. “To be a liar. I didn’t want you to make the same mistakes as I did, neither did I want you to be vulnerable to what the Organization is capable of doing.”

 

What Marluxia had done to her was still fresh in her mind. The flaxen-haired girl feels something warm being draped over her shoulders and when she glances down at it, she recognised the checkered details on the outerwear that could only belong to none other than her friend. She turns to him and finds herself taking in the grooves of the muscles in his bicep, rarely revealed to the world like this.

 

“You’re shaking,” he points out and she looks at her hands – they were trembling, but from what could she possibly be shaking from? The worst is over and yet, something tells her that this is just the calm before the storm.

 

Roxas wordlessly reaches out towards her, his fingers curling around her wrist, and he manoeuvres the both of them away from where they stood. Namine looks at him with confusion written all over her face as she clutches her sketchbook tightly to her chest with her other hand, nearly stumbling over her own two feet.

 

“Where are we going?” she asks him.

 

“We’re just taking a walk,” is all she gets as a response. There is no malice in the way he speaks to her, just concern and something else there that she could not quite fathom. 

 

“Roxas…?”

 

The two of them walk through the streets of Twilight Town, from the marketplace to the sandlot, with no destination in mind. Yet, the two of them somehow find themselves at Sunset Hill, the spot that overlooks the funky-coloured train.

 

“I love you, Namine,” he confesses, the words spilling forth from his mouth like a tidal wave. “This isn’t the way I would have wanted to tell you but we don’t have much time left and I don’t know whether—”

 

A silence falls over the both of them. As much as Namine wishes that it wasn’t the case, the possibility of never coming back home is still very real. Their hearts are connected but do they really have hearts when they just hold half of what is whole, what is actually real?

 

“I understand,” is all Namine says as a grin creeps upon her lips, pleased to hear that the sandy-haired boy fancies her, just like how she fancies him. The moment Xion came into the picture, she had believed that she had lost all chances with him.

 

Yet, he was in front of her, proving otherwise.

 

“Namine, I’ve seen the way you distance yourself whenever I’m with Xion and Axel,” Roxas informs her, letting her know that he knows. “You belong with us… with me, but you’ve never gotten close enough for me to show you that we— I care about you.”

 

Namine doesn’t respond to that. At least, not verbally. Instead, she settles for leaning into his front, her face pressed against his torso. She hears a soft rumble from above her and she knows that Roxas is uncertain about her response.

 

“All I’m saying is that you don’t have to be a stranger.”

 

“Roxas,” she breathes his name, a giggle escaping her lips afterwards. “Thank you.”

 

As soon as a smile is reflected upon his lips, Namine realises that he is like the sun, shining in his own way and that he glows with a different kind of warmth.

 

There is a chuckle and then, her hands are around her as well. In that one moment, there is just the two of them and nobody else.

 

“I should be thanking you, Namine.”

 

When he pulls away from her, stormy blue hues connect with icy irises.

 

“Let me protect you this time,” Roxas promised. “Like you did before.”

 


End file.
